


A Magical Moment

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, POV Female Character, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader created a magic penis, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You were practicing some of your magical techniques that Stretch had taught you when you did it. You made an ecto-penis. However, now that you made it, you can't get rid of it until you come. Good thing your bonefriend is very... understanding and adaptive of the situation





	A Magical Moment

You stared at the purple cock between your legs in a mixture of slight horror, slight amazement. You... you had done it. Stretch had been giving you magic lessons for some time now, beginning since you had fallen to the Underground, teaching you the bare basics to defend yourself if you needed to, and you had been a deligant student.  
  
The cock had been a secret side project of yours you had to admit.  
  
The first time that you and Stretch had hooked up, you had been amazed at the translucent magic that had formed into his organ. A skeleton with a cock... it had made no sense to you at the time. But, as he put it, he was magic in bed.  
  
So, seeking to try it for yourself, you had tried to form your own version of a cock. It was harder (you had to laugh at the unintentional pun) than it looked. Humans weren't as naturally gifted when it came to magic as monsters were. It took weeks of intense practice for you to summon and sustain a single bone, and more so with this.  
  
It needed to be firm but soft, specific curves and shapes.... but finally. Finally you had done it. It wasn't as large or girthy as Stretch's was but it seemed to suit you. Smaller and more delicate.  
  
You chuckled, imagining having Stretch bend over bed so you could take him from behind. You could see it now... Stretch gasping and clenching at the sheets, his ass pointed up at you as you repeatedly thrust into him. You would bite his shoulders and vertebrae, marking him as yours as he did with you. He would finally lose his cool and level head and scream louder than you as you both found your pleasure.  
  
The purple cock deepened in colour and now seemed to be leaking pre-cum. Oh how odd. It was even behaving as a "natural" cock did.  
  
You sighed and went to dismiss the cock. You would surprise Stretch later with it. To your surprise, the cock didn't dissipate. You tried it again but instead it stayed there, proudly erect.  
  
Well shit. What were you supposed to do with this thing now? You were beginning to panic. This couldn't happen. Not now....  
  
You remembered how Stretch's dick always disappeared after your sexy times... the moment after it would slowly start to fade away...  
  
Looking at the cock again you gulped. Well.... it was worth a shot. What other choice did you have? Trembling, you wrapped a hand around it, shivering slightly. It was even warm and felt like concentrated jelly... but hell, you could feel your grip on it.  
  
You began to rub your hand up and down the shaft, similar to how you would jack Stretch off. You could see in your mind's eye Stretch in all of his naked, bonely glory. His bones softly gleaming...  
  
Spreading your bare legs further apart and giving yourself better access, you began to move faster, panting slightly. Oh was this how Stretch felt each time you grasped him? If so you decided to be a little more firmer with him. There was more of a tingling sensation if she was tighter.  
  
"Honey? You ok?" A concerned, drawling voice asked through the closed door.  
  
Shit! Stretch!  
  
"Yeah... yeah I'm fine..." you said, stilling your hands for the moment.  
  
"You're.... you're making some odd noises... like you're out of breath. You sure you're ok?"  
  
And here you had thought that you were being quiet....  
  
"Yeah. Just practicing some yoga. Just... just need some alone time Stretch." You told him, slowly and carefully getting back to work.  
  
The pressure deep inside of you built up quickly again, like it was waiting for you to continue. You bit down on the sleeve of your shirt, mewling slightly as you stroked the head, spreading the pre up and down the shaft. That made it slicker, easier to move...  
  
With increased rigor you began to jerk yourself off again, panting as you squeezed tighter and twisting your hand. You thumbed your head more, desperate for more pleasure, just a tiny bit more to push you over...  
  
"So this is what you were up to?"  
  
You jumped and shrieked, looking up at your bonefriend. Stretch must have teleported into the room when he sensed that you were lying to him. He didn't look angry or upset, merely intrigued and predatory. Stubbing out his cigarette, he walked towards you, prying your hand away from the organ. He gave a low whistle when he saw it. "You know sugar, I've never imagined you with a cock before...." you yelped as he picked you up, settling you on the bed and sitting between your legs. "But I think I like it on you... just as much as your pussy."  
  
His jaw opened with a soft click, his long orange tongue slithering out. As you watched on, the tongue wrapped around your rod and began to travel up and down its length.  
  
You keened softly. Your orgasm was still only a breath away, you were so sensitive to him, and his tongue felt amazing on it. With a smooth move, he deftly swallowed your entire length. As he bobbed his head, his orange irises watching you closely, your hands clutched at his skull, urging him to take more, take it closer. Your hips had a mind of their own, thrusting softly into him. You gasped and moaned, all sorts of embarrassing noises leaving your mouth. How was he so quiet when you were on him? Than again, he was the god of oral. Between his tongue and mouth...  
  
He suckles harder, causing you to pull back, small squeaks escaping your mouth. You try to pull back, you don't want to come in his mouth, but he grabs your hips, holding tight as his tongue wraps around your shaft and he hums around you. You couldn't hold back anymore. With a squeal you came in his mouth, feeling your fluids empty into his mouth.  
  
Stretch coughed but swallowed your mess, panting slightly. He grinned at you, only the slightest remains of purple on his teeth. "That was fantastic babe." He grinned at you.  
  
The heat became more intense on your cheeks, causing them to burn as you covered your face. "Stretch..." you whimpered, your cock still semi-hard.  
  
"Seems as if you have one more round in you..." Stretch sighed, standing up and unzipping his pants with a flourish. His magic had already gathered in his pelvis, and as you watched, it finished changing into memorizing folds. For the first time since you've known him, he had formed a pussy... you could only stare, your mouth watering slightly and your cock springing back to attention.  
  
Stretch chuckled and lay down on your shared bed, a bony hand reaching to rub at himself. "Come on, beautiful," he said to you, "show me what a good teacher I am to you." Cocky asshole. As you watched him pleasure himself, his folds slowly became moist... you pounced on him, capturing his boney wrists to the bed as your hand replaced his.  
  
He gasped in shock but your fingers were already moving. Your thumb rubbing firm but gentle circles into clit, your index and middle teasing his entrance. He mewled and bucked, trying vainly to get more from you...  
  
You held him back.  
  
"My turn to tease you... Papy~" you sang to him, smiling as his fluids began to drip out of him. Stretch panted and groaned, still trying to steal more from you...  
  
Your fingers withdrew from his entrance, licking his juices from them, making sure his eyes were on you. Finished cleaning, you spread his thighs, exposing the orange entrance, weeping for you. Your cock's head prodded at his entrance. "I'm going to enjoy this..." You promised him, sliding and hilting inside of him.  
  
Ooooh.... oh stars.... His channel was squeezing you so tight... so sweetly. He was flushed orange, looking up at you with orange tinted cheeks. You could feel the shivers deep inside of him... he was enjoying this too...  
  
You grinned and gave a sharp thrust, feeling his body trying to adjust to you and your movements. This felt amazing.... should do this more often, you decided.  
  
With a grin, you began to set a smooth and steady pace. He was so wet... so willing... you gripped and pulled at his ribs and spine, gently spinning your hips inside of him, trying to hit new and special places deep inside of him.  
  
He was blushing bright orange, crying out softly as his hands wrapped around you tighter, pulling you closer to him. His legs wrapped over your hips and rocked with you, encouraging you deeper inside him.  
  
"Damn... we... we needed to do this... soon...er." he gasped and moaned. You grinned at how undone the usual calm and stoic skeleton was. Did you do that good to him?  
  
"I was just thinking that, handsome," you purred, biting hard on his vertebrae.  
  
He yowled at the bite, and his channel clenched tight around you. He was close.  
  
You pressed yourself closer, thrusting faster and harder, feeling your magic slide against his. You gasped and moaned, one of your hands creeping down his body and finding his sweet littls button of pleasure. You began to stroke him in time with your thrusts, feeling him shiver and gasp.  
  
Finally, he gave loud gasp, his fingers digging painfully into your back. His pussy clenched tightly around you, so tight you couldn't move, as tingles ran through his entire body. You groaned as you were forced to stop your movements, but his orgasm pushed you over the edge. You felt the fluid leaving you again, filling Stretch and coating yourself in the sticky magoc residue. Panting, you flopped on top of him, well and truly spent.  
  
His arms wrapped around you, forcing your sweaty body against him. "Damn... that was... that was..." he said, still breathing heavily.  
  
"That was so good..." You said, mewling happily, curling into his chest and feeling the magic slowly fade away.  
  
Well now that you knew what the cure was, you and him would need to do this again, and again, and again...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave me a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it! Makes a busy beaver feel good about her work!


End file.
